The Beauty and the Beast
by carolinemorgans
Summary: Katherine and Klaus,totally different. Not the badass Hybrid and the evil slut Vampire.


Katherine was on her way back to Mystic Falls when she could sense a familiar person. She stopped her car near a little bar. 'Well,let's see..' she mumbled,straightening the wrinkles from her Top and got out of the car. When she entered the bar and looked around. But she couldn't see anyone familiar so she decided to have a drink first. With a light smile on her lips she walked to the counter and leaned against it. 'One Bourbon.' She said,while looking at the guy besides her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. That wasKlaus. Klaus took a sip of his bourbon and frowned at the non satisfaction - what he had come here for was a real drink. He looked around eerily for someone to fill his hunger. As he did he was distracted by the sense of someone he had known. The sense grew stronger as he searched and searched, what was triggering his vampire senses? He'd never seen any of these people in his life! When just then, a figure, so beautiful and sophisticated walked into the bar. He could barely see her but as she got closer, the sense grew even stronger and there she was. He'd remembered her, he remembered her from a time where he was not a vampire nor a werewolf but a time where he had fallen in love with this woman and fled at the danger of being with her. He chuckled to himself, his smirk growing to a smile as he watched the love of his life stride in as fate brought them back together.

Katherine quickly turned around to the waiter and grabbed her glass. 'Thanks.' She took a sip from the Bourbon and narrowed her eyes,before she sank down on the barstool. She crossed her legs and cocked her head. She began to remember everything they had. The time when they were lucky together. But she also remembered the time were she used to run,because she found out what he was. A Vampire. Everything seemed so unreal to her from that day on. But she still couldn't believe that the man she once used to love, was here now. What was he even doing here ? A small smile crossed her lips and she turned around,just to look at him. She was without words for the first time. It was just too overwhelming for her to believe..

Klaus watched her, his eyes glimmering at the sight of his once lover. How she elegantly sat cross legged sipping her drink. Her curled hair fell perfectly in place as she turned to look at him. He started to sweat a little as their eyes interlocked. Her eyes were shimmering in the light. She was stunning, he couldn't believe how much she had changed! She no longer looked innocent and shy but sexy and fierce. He remembered how happy he was with her, how he had forgotten all his cares but the love for this woman! When he turned he had forgotten what he was, he felt human. He was in love but when he told her what he was, everything went downhill. She was afraid and ran leaving only a note to tell him that she loved him but she couldn't go on. Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was shocked by the arrival of Katherine and he couldn't even talk to her. He struggled but finally got the words out. "Katherine. Where have you been?" His eyes gleamed with tears that he had tried to hold back, staring at her as if he was looking through her inner soul.

Katherine glance filled with pain,tacked on Klaus. She tried to hide the pain in her eyes,but it wasn't possible. All the years,she lived without him,she suffered. She always hoped that he would come and search for her. But he never did so she tried to forget him. She always tried so hard but he was always in her mind. She just couldn't forget him and the things they had. They could have been happy,together. But instead of that she wasted years with missing and trying to find him. Even if she was a vampire,she never found him. His words echoed through her head. How long has it been,since she had heard his voice for the last time ? 'Klaus..' Her voice was supposed to come out stronger than it did. But she was clearly shocked by her last discovering. Klaus. 'I..erm..' She was missing the right words. 'I've been around..' Katherine tried to hide the tears,with winking. She wasn't the girl who would cry because of a guy anymore. That time is gone. 'Where have you been ?'

Klaus could see she was hurting. He couldn't bear watching her upset. He looked away trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He had hoped that she would have come back for him but she didn't, he thought if he stayed where he was, she might just come back and find him but no, he lost contact with her. He wanted to call her so bad but he knew how she felt about him and didn't want to harass her with what could have been. He faced her with marks on his face that traced his tears. Ever since he lost her he had turned off his humanity. He couldn't live his life hurting each day by the thought of her! It had scarred him and he didn't want to feel that pain any more. He lost sight of what he felt he was when he was with her. He fed on people and not blood bags, he left dead bodies lying there and didn't care enough to do anything about it. He'd convinced himself that he truly was a ripper and he did not care for Katherine but deep down he was crying over her. Just the sight of her made him realise that. "You know.." He trembled "around." He chuckled but it led to a tear streaming down his face.

Katherine had lived the same life. Killing innocent people,day by day,without caring about them. Katherine looked at him,trying to hide the pain in her glance with a fake smile on her lips. 'So..you've been around..' Her voice got quiet as tears clogged her throat. She knew exactly how much pain he was feeling right now,because she felt the same. Slowly she stood up and turned to him,reaching his cheek with her hand. With her thumb she gently wiped away one of his tears. God,how she had missed him. Until now her humanity was turned off but when she saw him the switch in her head turned and she began to care again. But was that a good idea ? Should she really start to care again ? What if he doesn't even want her back ? She would get hurt again and then she would break. That wasn't what she wanted but somehow she couldn't stop caring about him. He was part of her entire life because she had spent every second of her undead life with thinking and worrying about him.

As Katherine gently caressed his cheek, his humanity turned on instantly. He wanted to dive into her arms and tell her exactly how he felt. He sat with tears brewing in his eyes hoping he would cry so her soft fingers would touch him again, the way they always did when they were together. He could see how brave she was being, he just knew she wanted to cry and let out her emotions but she didn't and he admired her watery eyes as she looked into his. It was like they were in deep conversation just by their eyes. He wanted to stay there forever, trapped in that moment. He got lost in her eyes and never wanted to find his way back. He watched her lips at the corner of his eye and longed to kiss her. He just wanted to lean in and show her that he loved her. But how was he to know if she'd kiss him back? He didn't even know if she loved him the way she used to. They stared willingly at each other as if time stood still, he closed his eyes and let the tears make their way through his skin.

'Shht..' she muttered quietly. Katherine gently wiped away his tears. She couldn't bear see him crying. It was hurting her deep inside to see him broken like that. One of her hands rested on his thigh,with the other one she was still wiping away tears from his cheek. She just wanted to feel his arms around her,his lips kissing hers and.. She just wanted to feel loved again. Katherine looked deep inside his big leaf green eyes and she felt lost. For the first time after 500 years,she felt lost again. Helpless. That was one thing she also felt. She always tried to be strong but she just couldn't anymore. All the feelings she had kept inside of her wanted to come out now. 'I've missed you..' she gently mumbled. Oh,how could she say that ? She already wished that she could take her words back,because she

thought he would laugh or something like this. What if he was playing one of his games ? Katherine knew how the Original Vampires are. They're always playing sick little games. Her hands on his face and body made him want to melt. He felt his body tingle as she stroked his cheek for the last time. He looked down at her hand and muttered the words "I missed you too…" He looked back up at her dark brown eyes that had never looked so big before, they were gorgeous! He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become, he knew she was scared and wasn't sure what to do or if she should do it. He just wanted to sweep her up in his big arms like they do in the movies but his legs felt like jelly and he could barely stand from his seat. "I… um.." He was trying to express his love for her but the words wouldn't come out, like the voice inside his head was warning him not to say it. "I..loveyou…" He stared down at the floor again at the shame of how vulnerable he looked and felt. He was scared she would laugh and say something funny or sarcastic and not realise how much he meant what he was saying. He sat still staring at the carpeted floor hoping for an answer. He was so scared for her reaction that he didn't even want to look. He waited and waited…

Katherines jaw literally dropped by his words and if her heart would still beat,she swore,than it would start to beat like crazy now. A tear was shining in her eyes when she looked at him. There were no words to describe what she was feeling right now. Katherine took his face back in her hands and forced him to look at her now. 'You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that..' His leaf green eyes were locked with hers as she tried to find the right words. 'I've always loved you. I've never stopped.' Her voice was a quiet and gently whisper. 'Never.' Did he really told her that he loves her ? The man she waited all her life for,told her that he's in love with her and it was overwhelming. For years,her humanity was turned off until now. He managed that she turned it back on.

Klaus couldn't believe what she was saying! For a minute he was wondering if she was even saying it or his head hoping and pretending she was. He looked into her shimmering eyes and replied "Me neither… I've always loved you!" He trembled and hoped she could not hear his heart beating inside his chest. It just got faster and louder as she held his chin, he stopped to think. He stood up, his legs still quivering, he looked back into her eyes staring at her lips, oh how he wished. He kissed her hand the way he always did in the olden days and gave a cheeky smile as he bowed down. He hoped they would just kiss already, he didn't want to keep waiting, he was not a patient man…

Katherine looked at him and listened carefully to him. When he stopped talking a small smile crossed her lips and she just wanted to feel his lips on her lips. She slowly leaned near and pressed a gently kiss on his lips. Now she realised how much she had missed him and his proximity. She wasted all the years but now,she finally was here,with him right in front of her and she still couldn't believe it. The man she always loved was here and it felt amazing to see him and to hear his voice. She gently pulled away and looked deep inside his eyes,before their lips met again.

Klaus indulged in the soft lips that intertwined with his. The time had come and he was delighted with what she had done. He missed her kisses, he'd always dreamt that he would be able to kiss them just once more. He wanted her lips to stay on his forever, he perished the moments they were together. She looked back in his eyes and he looked at hers. He could see the pleasure in her eyes. They smiled at each other before he held her face and kissed her again. It was passionate and they loved it! He wished it would last forever, that they would last forever…

Nothing mattered at the moment. Not even the fact that she needed to leave in less than an hour. Actutally she had been on her way to Mystic Falls and she just made a quick stop. But at the moment just the kiss mattered and she wanted that moment for life. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. After a little while she gently pulled away and looked at him with a glance full of love. 'This is the moment,I've waited all my life for..' Her voice sounded fragile. 'And you can't even imagine how I feel right now..I've never been happie Klaus forgot everything. He forgot he was in a bar, there were people and that the bar should close any time now. He didn't care, the only thing he cared for was the fact that he was finally reunited with the love of his life after all these years! He forgot he was a ripper, he forgot he was the biggest badass in town, he would have dropped all of that if it meant being with Katherine. As she pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes, he could see the love in her eyes and hoped she would see the love in his. As she spoke her words, he felt like he was on cloud nine. After all this time she felt the same way about him as he did with her! He wanted to cry with joy. "I feel the exact same way!" He answered softly. He looked at her with loving eyes and thought to himself wow, this is the best day of my life…

She wanted to move but she couldn't,she just loved the way he made her got stuck between her fantasy and between what is real. She liked that feeling. Katherine looked deep inside his eyes and she could see the love shining in his eyes. She had always loved him. And it had never changed. After 500 years he was still the first man who made her feel that way. She tried to replace him with other mens but it never worked,she still missed him. Katherine searched for words.

They were both so quiet and they just looked at eachother. It seemed like they were locked in a conversation just through there eyes. Did he even know what she was ? 'Klaus..I..' They were both so still. Just standing, staring at each other. He wanted to say something to break the silence but he couldn't, he just wanted to live in that beautiful moment, staring at her amazing brown eyes 'till the end of time! He never loved a woman the way he loved her! He tried so many times but it didn't work, he didn't feel that spark he felt with Katherine. As Katherine began to talk, he felt scared. As if she was going to say something bad or break up with him without even starting. He started shaking a bit as he murmured "What Katherine? What is it…?"

'I left you..and after 500 years you see me again and you're not confused ?' She slowly cocked her head while talking. 'You're not shocked ?' Her voice sounded quiet and she was scared what he was thinking. She couldn't tell him that she was a Vampire,so she turned around and focused on the guy beside her. Katherine was starving and her cravings controlled her now. She could feel the veins under her eyes appearing. Katherine breathed hard and turned back to Klaus,the veins still under her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm a Vampire..' Hopefully he wouldn't turn his back on her now..

Klaus suddenly realised how stupid he was. Of course, she could not have been alive this long. How silly of me he thought to himself. He looked at the veins under her eyes and gently stroked them with his fingers the way she did to his cheek. He caressed it until it returned back to normal. "I'm sorry.." He sighed "How idiotic of me.." A small smile past his face. "What… what happened?" He asked looking into her eyes sympathetically. "After all these years running away from one, you became!" He saw the tear in her eye and hugged her! "It's okay!" He said "But what happened?"

When she felt his hands on her cheek a small smile crossed her lips. She was relieved that he reacted like that. 'It's okay..' Katherine took his hands in her hands and put them down. But she still hold them tight. 'Fate..' she mumbled quietly and looked up. 'I..well..I don't like talking about it..' She also felt bad when she talked about that. It brought back bad memories and she just wanted to forget them and enjoy the moment she had here with Klaus. 'We probably should leave.. No one is here and the waiter wants to close the bar..' She wanted distract from the subject. It still hurts too much.

Klaus looked at her. He could see how it hurt her to think about what happened, this made him want to know even more. He felt sorry for her, he knew that she did not want to be a vampire "It's fine, don't worry!" He smiled "You tell me when you want to…" He said. All he cared about is the fact that she was still alive and was secretly thankful that she turned. "You're right" He chuckled, looking around the empty bar when all he could see was the waiter staring impatiently at them. "We better go!" He took hold of the hand he was already holding and stood up. They walked together, hand in hand and Klaus felt like the luckiest man alive! He just couldn't stop grinning as he left the bar with her…

Of course it hurted her. Because of that she had lost her entire family. She never wanted to be a vampire but it turned out different and now she was one. Katherine pressed his hand gently and left the bar with him. When they had left she stopped and looked at him. 'So..' she mumbled quietly. Probably that was the time where their paths separated. She didn't know what he was up to and would it end up good if they would leave together ? Katherine wasn't sure what she should tell him now. After all they didn't see each other for over 500 years..

Klaus walked out with her feeling the press of Katherine's hand against his. He squeezed back smiling and faced her. He'd been so caught up in the moment of seeing Katherine that he didn't realize what it meant. So were they going to be together or not? He thought looking at the ground, What do we do after that? We live forever. He started thinking deeply until she spoke. All of that slipped away when he heard her voice again. "So…" He laughed "How have you been?" He asked. He realised after all of that, he did not even ask, he smiled looking back up at her glowing eyes as he was doing the whole night…

Katherine breathed hard before she looked back at him. 'That doesn't matter now. It's unimportant my life wasn't complete without you..' her voice got quiet as tears clogged her throat. 'I know..I know..sounds ridiculous..' she mumbled quietly. 'What will happen now ? Between you and me..?' She said giving him a look. 'I have to know..' She was scared that he would tell her now that it's over and that he would leave again. Inwardly she hoped that he would say something good. Something what would relieve her and something what would take all her worries away.

Klaus watched her trying not to cry. He looked into her beautiful shining eyes. "No, no it doesn't sound crazy!" He whispered. "My life was horrible without you!" He said, pulling her closer to him into a hug! His chin leaned on her head and a tear fell down his face. "Only time can tell Katerina. All I know is that I love you and nothing is going to change that! I'm just going to say it, I would spend all my life and you know that's a long time" He smiled, pulling her face to look at him "I would spend it all with you. That is of course if you feel the same way." He looked down waiting for a reply, scared she didn't…

When he pulled her near she gently pulled her arms around him and listened carefully to his words. Her heart skipped a beat,as he told her that his life was horrible without her. 'Of course I feel the same way,Klaus.' Katherine looked up into his wonderful leaf green eyes. 'I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.' A light smile crossed her lips and she gently stroked his hand with her thumb. He was right,it was a long time. They probably would live until the world goes down someday. So she was scared that they would break up and that she needed to run again._ 'A very long time. And believe me you won't get rid of me so easy.'_

When Katherine said she felt the same way his heart filled with joy. He was relieved because he was afraid that she found someone else after all this time or didn't love him the way she used to. When he looked back into her eyes, he knew she was the perfect woman for him. He couldn't help but grin widely when she said she wanted to stay with him. He started to tingle as she stroked his thumb, he felt so in love with her he couldn't even believe how much he did. For all this time he thought he didn't need love, that he could live all by himself until one night where he reunites with the only thing that brought him happiness. He laughed at her comment. "I would never want to get rid of you!" He said leaning in so their lips met again and he was sure it would last forever…

Here and there she had a man but she never felt the way,like she felt when Klaus was with her. When he was with her she felt loved and she started to feel like the old Katerina who was a human,who hadn't any worries. 'That's good because that won't happen.' she mumbled gently as their lips met again. Her life changed so drastically. One minute ago she was the evil slut vampire who only cared about herself and no one else and then she met Niklaus and he brought back her humanity. She couldn't help but she started to smile under the kiss. It felt so good and it was still too overwhelming to believe.

Klaus felt the smile behind the kiss and smiled back. He really felt amazing. He couldn't believe how _his _life had changed either. One minute ago he's a badass ripper looking for people to feed on and the next he's falling back in love with the woman he first fell in love with. He couldn't believe how much she had changed him. Every touch, he felt fireworks, every kiss made his heart melt, he knew he was _truly in love…_


End file.
